The UFO story gone wrong and other such tales
by Serenity Harkness
Summary: The following story ies? cannot be summarized in 255 characters or less... so let's just say they are the result of two crazy teen aged girls hyped up on ungodly amounts of SUGAR! I hope it's only sugar. BE AFRAID, BE VERY AFRAID! and RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!


Kaia:So There's this man who's obsessed with UFOS extraterrestrials, etc.So he go's out buys a telescope to observe the stars and such and so he goes on the top of his four story house one rainy night when he thought he heard noises coming from above him.(Kaia:Boy that was smartnote sarcasm in voice)So he goes up and there's actually a UFO it has a greenish glow about it and you know he's had a couple beers so he was acting stupid and said"Beam Me up,Scotty".He got beamed up alright but it wasn't by Scotty! So he gets strapped to a table and probed than his memory is erased.Few months later the aliens come back to visit him and he'd been acting kinda strange lately and it was because the aliens had impregnated him.They had come back to get the baby.(Serena:HEY WHEN'S MY TURN Kaia:Almost your turn.So wonder how they get it out hope it's not like women do that would probably hurt him A LOT!!)

Serena:So He was wondering why the Aliens where there because he didn't remember them at all.(Kaia:Which was the point of his memory being erased cause the aliens didn't want him to get an abortion.That would be a hard to explain abortion. Serena:Anyways...)So he was a bit confused(Kaia:and traumatized from being impregnated by aliens especially cause he's a guy how is that even possible? Serena:Don't ask me you made up that part. Kaia:I wasn't just cause I made it up doesn't mean I know how it's possible.BACK TO THE STORY!Is there even a story here anymore? Serena:WELL YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING ME I DIDN'T DO THIS DURING YOUR PART!! Kaia:There are no good parts for you to interrupt. Serena:glaring at Kaia:Back to the storysaid through gritted teeth)So yeah he was confused and traumatized very very confused and traumatized.(Kaia:I bet he was in pain too.I mean the aliens were there to take the baby back.How only God knows.)(Kaia:It has just come to our attention we should probably name the dude who is going through this trauma.His name shall be...Claireese. Serena:Shouldn't we get a picture for him as well? Kaia:Yep Yep Yeppersmoment of hyperness is gone:( Serena:Okay TO PHOTOBUCKET DOT COM s164(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/u13/sasuke05442/?actionview¤tredeyes;(DOT)png Some Random Onlooker:Claireese is HOT!! Serena:IS THAT MY MOM?! Kaia:um I don't think so so Get the bats I think it's a guy weirdtheme to the Twilight Zone starts playingum there will be short pause while we chase away the random onlooker with bats. Serena:WHY DID I HAVE TO CHOOSE TODAY TO WEAR MY BATHING SUIT CHARGE!! 30 Minutes Later...Kaia:We're backpasses out from lack of oxygen Serena:That was fun...Oh shit my string came undone Kaia:Regains conscienceness starts rolling on the floor laughing her ass offWonder how long ago it came undone...Maybe you gave the random onlooker a show!! Serena:OH SHIT!! Um anyways back to the story??)

Kaia:Okay so Claireese starts to realize that he's never actually seen what the aliens look like and begins to wonder.So he asks them if they'll show him what they look like and they agree turns out they're giant mutatedish seahorses(Serena:WTH)which is probably why they impregnated a man and not a woman(Kaia:Makes sense no in some twisted weird way??)Well the baby is some freak more than the aliens and it's sad it doesn't live.The aliens cried for the poor baby However freakish it may of been.So the aliens decide that Claireese has been through to much trauma and they were going to let him remember this but they decided to erase his memory again.Apparently in the back of Claireese's mind there's something still there.He doesn't like UFOs any more.In fact he's kinda normal now and even has a girlfriend.He's thirty and never had one before(Serena:Was he gay? Kaia:No No he stutterswas just just really geeky. Serena:Rightdrawn out Kaia:Okay maybe he's bi?BACK TO THE STORY)Uh can you say thirty year old virgin.Hey that should be a new movie.I mean they already have The Forty Year Old Virgin.(Kaia:The story has to take a time out while we laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor)(Kaia:Aww man I wish I was Claireese's girlfriend. Serena:interrupts from the other roomHER NAME'S LUNA! Kaia:momentarily speechlessWhy does that matter and thanks for ruining my daydream. Serena:still in the other roomUM I DON'T KNOW AND SORRY!! Kaia:Back to my daydream oh wait I guess we should go back to the story.)turns out they decide to make the thirty year old virgin and Claireese is gonna be the star.

Serena:(Serena:Shouldn't this story end soon? Kaia:Oh right the ending I'll make the ending)

Kaia:So Atomic Bombs hit the world in various places and they all die.(Kaia:How's that as an ending for ya? Serena:sighs and shakes her head sadly Kaia:What think you can make up a better one why don'tcha.

(Alternate Ending)

Serena:(Serena:FINE I WILL)So Claireese gains a whole lot of money and they move into a big house Luna and Claireese get married and all that stuff they have three kids(Kaia:So Serena still think he's gay? Serena:QUIET!! Kaia:thinking aloudThough getting married and having kids could be a good cover...) one girl named Arwen One Boy named Wyatt and another Boy named Orlando(Serena:looking completely innocent Kaia:is trying to think of some thing sarcastic to say but instead decides to go with Serena and look innocent)

**THE END!!**


End file.
